Exemplary embodiments relate generally to electronic calendar reminders and alerts, and more particularly, to systems, methods and computer program products for multiple reminder and sub-events for calendar items.
Improvements to computer processing power and computer operating systems (e.g., MICROSOFT WINDOWS) have led to the capability of personal computer users being able to keep more than one application program open at the same time. With the advent of high-speed Internet service, one of the applications that many persons find helpful to continue running while busy at other tasks on their desktops is their calendar application program. When a calendar and/or task event (“event”) becomes “due” or active, a “ping” tone can be heard, which alerts the user that the event has become “due” or active. Alternatively, several applications offer “pop-up” windows when an event or task becomes due. Regardless of the manner in which the event or task alerts the user, only a single reminder is offered in current calendar applications. The present technology does not allow for multiple reminders to be created for a single task or event, such as a calendar event.